Meanwhile in Gotham/Chapter 4: The Joker and Ryvine Sparkle/Attack of the Regime
Here is how Meanwhile in Gotham, Chapter 4: The Joker and Ryvine Sparkle, and Attack of the Regime goes in Crash, Thomas, and Ryan's Adventures of Injustice: Gods Among Us. (Meanwhile in Gotham City, we see a Regime vehicle stopping in that area. Joker is in the driver's seat while Ryvine is sitting behind him along with a Regime soldier in the passenger seat, and is clearly dead) Ryvine Sparkle: Uhhh. Hello.(laughs maniacally) The Joker: Thanks for the ride. You're a funny guy. (Pauses as if talking to him) Are you sure the old gang lives here? (Pauses again) True. They could all be dead here. (Pauses again) But then again, me and Ryvine might as well be delusional. (Pauses again, but then gasps in horror) Law abiding? Bite your tongue. (Joker and Ryvine get out of the Regime vehicle while Batman and Nighlock look at them from above. Joker and Ryvine look around and see graffiti of their faces and names) Ryvine Sparkle: Interesting... Our fame precedes us! (Just then, as they hear the subway train, they turn around to see Batman and Nighlock flying towards them, but Joker an Ryvine manage to kick them, knocking them down) The Joker:(laughs) Right in the belfry and face! (Batman and Nighlock try to get up) The Joker: Please, don't go... Batman: Shut it, clown -(yelps in pain) Nighlock:(notices his mask is having a hard time analyzing anything, realizing his mask has been cracked) Ah, great... (Due to Joker and Ryvine's kicks and the fall, Batman has inured his leg and Nighlock has broken his mask, forcing him to remove it) Ryvine Sparkle: Awwww, did you hurt your leg and break your mask? Well, how about a broken neck and face to go with them? (Round 1: The Joker and Ryvine Sparkle vs Batman and Nighlock! Begin! (With the disadvantage Batman and Nighlock have, try their best to take down Joker and Ryvine, but the Clown Prince and Dark Prince manage to use this opportunity and take them down since Batman can't use most of his skills due to an injured leg, and Nighlock can't counter Ryvine's speed attacks without his mask) The Joker: And now, our sour-faced flying rodent and mutant... Let's put a smile on those faces. (Joker and Ryvine were already preparing their own Laughing toxic spray as they held Batman and Nighlock's faces. They is about to spray them until they see five familiar figures flying towards them from above) Ryvine Sparkle: Such a beautiful moment can't be rushed...(slams Nighlock's face hard on the ground as Joker does the same to Batman) Don't go cheering up without us! (Joker and Ryvine manage to hide behind one of the walls as Yellow Lantern, Dark Spyro, Regime Adagio, Regime Hawkgirl, wearing different armor and wielding a different mace design, and Regime Archangel, wearing different colored armor, has a sword, his wings are vibranium, and his skin is blue, landing near the injured Batman and defeated Nighlock) Ryvine Sparkle:(quietly) Huh? Yellow Lantern: Batman. Nighlock. S'been a while. Hawkgirl (Regime):(grabs him) On your feet. Let's go. Batman: I don't think so, Hawkgirl- (But Regime Hawkgirl pushes Batman aside for Yellow Lantern to punch in the face to knock out while Regime Archangel pushes Nighlock aside for Dark Spyro to whack him with his tail and knock him out) The Joker:(pretends to gasp) And me without my camera. I could've gotten ten million hits! Ryvine Sparkle: I left mine at Cortex's castle. The Trix might see that thing. (At the Fortress of Solitude, the Tyrant of Steel and Prime-Prince of Darkness are testing Regime Doomsday and Regime Tirek if the collars on their necks are working) Doomsday (Regime):(lowers his left foot) Tirek (Regime):(lowers his fore left hoof) Superman (Regime):(presses a few buttons) Right foot. Ryan F-Freeman (Regime):(presses a few buttons) Right hoof. (Regime Doomsday and Regime Tirek try to resist, but they move their right foot and right hoof respectively) Superman (Regime): Perfect. Ryan F-Freeman (Regime): Not bad if I do say so myself, Superman. (Just then, their communicators start to beep as they answer them) Superman (Regime): Yes? Dark Spyro:(on comm) Superman. Ryan. Good news. We've captured Batman and Nighlock. Ryan F-Freeman (Regime):(his and Regime Superman's expressions change) We're on our way. (Back in Gotham, Yellow Lantern, Dark Spyro, Regime Adagio Dazzle, Regime Hawkgirl, and Regime Archangel carry the unconscious Batman and Nighlock and take them away in the sky while Joker and Ryvine come out of hiding, looking at it) Ryvine Sparkle: Ooh, I miss them already.... Now where were we before we were so rudely- Female Voice:(from behind him) Gunned down to death? (They both turn around and see Insurgency Harley Quinn and Insurgency Twivine Sparkle. Harley's hair is it's usual blonde color, wears a red and black punk outfit, with cowboy boots, and is holding a gun. Twivine's hair is in pigtails, wears her usual colors but an outfit similar to Twilight in her human form, wears boots, and wields her Keyblade) The Joker: Harley? Twivy? Harley Quinn (Insurgency): HarLEEN and TwiVINE! A little bird told us some creeps were dressed up like the Joker and Ryvine Sparkle, fighting a Batman and Nighlock wannabe. You two got the looks. And a lotta nerve. What you two don't have is the right. (Insurgency Harley pokes Joker with her gun and Insurgency Twivine jabs Ryvine with her Keyblade a few times, as they're not too happy to see someone pretending to be the Joker and Ryvine Sparkle) The Joker and Ryvine Sparkle: OW! Twivine Sparkle (Insurgency): Joker and Ryvine were heroes. You two aren't fit to lick their boutonnières! Ryvine Sparkle: Harley, Twivy, it's us! We're the Joker and Ryvine Sparkle! Look, it says so right here on our underwear... (Joker and Ryvine were about to show them, Harleen and Twivine shoot warning shots behind them, knowing they mean business) Harley Quinn (Insurgency): Not funny, creeps! Nobody pretends to be our Mr. J and Ryvine! (Round 2: The Joker and Ryvine vs Harley Quinn (Insurgency) and Twivine Sparkle (Insurgency)! Begin!) Joker and Ryvine manage to fight and calm them down after a few rounds, though Insurgency Twivine is clearly still distrustful) The Joker: Have we calmed down? Twivine Sparkle: It's... You... The way you... Move... The way you... Ryvine Sparkle: Pummel? Harley Quinn (Insurgency): Well... Yeah! The Joker: It's the love. You could feel the love, right?(he and Ryvine offer their hands to help them up) Twivine Sparkle:(pushes Ryvine's hand aside, still distrustful of them and gets up on her own as Harley allows herself to be helped up by Joker) I feel... Like Harley feels like herself again, but I don't... Joker and Ryvine are dead... But you're... Ryvine Sparkle: This isn't our Gotham but we are the Joker and Ryvine Sparkle. Are we your Joker and Ryvine Sparkle? Harley and Twivy? (unable to contain herself, Insurgency Harley begins to love-struck on Joker... Again as she used to...) Harley Quinn (Insurgency): PUDDIN'!(hugs him) (Insurgency Twivine only shakes Ryvine's hand, still distrustful of him and Joker) Harley Quinn (Insurgency):(holds Joker's hands) Come on. There's some people you gotta meet. (As they leave, with Harley even humming, Joker finally notices the look on Ryvine's face as they watch Insurgency Twivine keep her distance) The Joker: Is everything alright my friend. You seem not like yourself. Ryvine Sparkle: Does Twivine seem distant to you? The Joker: Give her time. She will come around eventually. Ryvine Sparkle: Ok. Come on, Twivine. I guess someone else can trust you. Twivine Sparkle (Insurgency):(ignores him and walks ahead of them) (Cut to Stryker's Island. Regime Superman, Regime Ryan F-Freeman, Regime Wonder Woman, and Regime Meg Griffin are walking towards the cell where Batman and Nighlock are being held, while multiple Regime guards form a line to greet them. Inside the cell, Yellow Lantern, Dark Spyro, and Regime Adagio Dazzle have already unmasked Batman and removed Nighlock's helmet and removed Batman's utility belt and Nighlock weaponry, making sure that they have no tricks up their sleeves while Batman and Nighlock are chained up to the wall from their hands and legs) Adagio Dazzle (Regime): Okay, Bruce and Anthony... Ready for visitors? Want a comb? (As the door opens, Regime Superman, Regime Ryan F-Freeman, Regime Wonder Woman, and Regime Meg Griffin enter. Regime Superman and Regime F-Freeman scan them while Bruce and Anthony are in shock) Wonder Woman (Regime): Nice work, Hal, Spyro, and Adagio. How did- Superman (Regime):(interrupts her) It's not them. Yellow Lantern: What? Ryan F-Freeman (Regime): Their DNA matches Bruce Wayne and Anthony Tavary's, but their vitals are all wrong.(to Batman and Nighlock) You're two of the duplicates. Tell us why you're here. Nighlock:(trying to sound cocky) If we knew that, we'd already have an answer for you. (Cut back to Gotham) (Joker and Ryvine are standing on top of the stage at the abandoned Arkham Asylum Mess Hall where Harleen and the Joker/Ryvine Clan are cheering for Joker and Ryvine and hearing his speech while Insurgency Twivine stands in the shadows at the back of the room, still looking distrustful of Joker and Ryvine) The Joker: We love what you've done with the place. Arkham has never looked better. (The crowd cheers for them while Harley claps for them, while Twivine just grunts) Ryvine Sparkle: Dear members of the Joker/Ryvine Clan.... You know the truth about the Metropolis Incident. Superman and Ryan F-Freeman killed those people. Then they tried to kill me and Joker. (the crowd starts booing and shows thumbs down about this) The Joker: We admire the work that you've done in our names... Disturbances... Distractions... General pains in Superman and Ryan's buttocks. (Some of the members start laughing about this) Ryvine Sparkle: But let's think bigger. Harley Quinn (Insurgency):(love-struck) Ain't he dreamy?.... Twivine Sparkle (Insurgency): grunts Show off. moves away from the speech and blows a kiss at Harleen and continues the speech Joker: Harley tells us that Superman and Ryan made this pill for their thugs. Then Bat-Boy and Nighlock's Insurgents got some. Now we have them too.(shows them the pill) With these, a bus can fall on us and we won't be hurt! Slapstick at its finest! (The crowd cheers as Joker and Ryvine ate their pills and swallowed them. Joker and Ryvine then kneel down and ask them to be silent as they finish their speech) Ryvine Sparkle: From now on, we'll be more than a nuisance. The barking dog will become a rampaging elephant. The whooped cushion, a land mine!(stands up) The Joker and Ryvine Sparkle... A couple of KINGS! Although, for me. I prefer EMPEROR! Got that, Joker? Joker: Yes. Emperor Ryvine. And by gosh it suits you well. (The crowd starts to cheers for them until the walls of Arkham Asylum broke down as Regime soldiers came down shooting everyone. Joker and Ryvine manage to sucker punch two of the soldiers and throw them down the stage. Suddenly, two more Regime soldiers appear and shoot at Joker and Ryvine, but to Joker and Ryvine's surprise, they are still alive, uninjured) Ryvine Sparkle: We should be dead. Thanks Happy Pills! (As they grab the soldiers' guns to hit them back, Regime Hawkgirl, Regime Archangel, Regime Nightwing, and Regime Shadowcat enter the fray. Regime Nightwing has red where there should be blue, and Regime Shadowcat has green where there should be yellow. Neither of them see Joker and Ryvine and run past them while joining the fight, but Regime Hawkgirl and Regime Archangel notice them, and grab them up in the air. Harleen tries to save Joker and Ryvine by shooting them down, but Regime Hawkgirl and Regime Archangel are too high for her to get a hit. With no other choice, Harleen and Injustice Twivine take out two devices that they receivied from Insurgency Batman and Insurgency Nighlock and press them to call for reinforcments) Archangel (Regime): Back from the grave? Shoulda kept those suits buried. Joker: They're not our Sunday bests. But they're comfortable. And functional. (Joker uses his flower to squirt acid on them, forcing Regime Hawkgirl and Regime Archangel to let them go. Joker and Ryvine land safely, as Regime Hawkgirl and Regime Archangel land while getting their weapons ready) Hawkgirl (Regime): We're going to enjoy giving you to Superman and Ryan. Ryvine Sparkle: Oh, not tonight, dear. You two have a headache. (Round 3: Joker and Ryvine Sparkle vs Hawkgirl (Regime) and Archangel (Regime)! Begin!) (With the super pills they ate, Regime Hawkgirl and Regime Archangel's attacks are merely like paper cuts to them. They know that they too have eaten the pills that Regime Superman and Regime Ryan gave, and test it by shooting them at point blank. This doesn't leave a scratch, as Joker and Ryvine's theory is proven right. So they decide to knock them out by taking their own weapons and slam them into their faces, which oddly it works) Joker: Ryvine Sparkle: I could end you like Ryan did to Appocalypse right about now. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Nighlocktheawesome